


Alec Wants What He Gets

by orphan_account



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Drabble, Foul Language, M/M, No Plot, Sex, Slash, creature-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec/Joshua Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec Wants What He Gets

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. Cameron owns Dark Angel.

 

Alec opens his mouth to scream, but only manages a disheveled gasp. It hurts so much; burns so wonderfully up his spine that he’s bathing in sweat and incandescent pain.

 

“Hold me down,” Alec whispers in the dark, his voice painted with lust and thorns.

 

Strong and possibly stronger than Alec, Joshua leans in, heels digging upon the dirty basement floor to give Alec what he wants.

 

Joshua pins the body beneath him, gentle hands cruelly cuffing Alec’s wrists, but it’s what Alec needs. Alec is begging to be imprisoned, begging to be handled like this, like he’s an animal who can’t be contained and wants to be put down.

 

“Fuck, you’re hurting me,” Alec says, feeling Joshua deep inside. Alec prepared himself, letting Joshua watch as two fingers and lube ungracefully breached Alec’s anxious hole.

Three fingers in...then four...

 

_“I want you, want you to fuck this body until I’m screaming...hard...just the way I want it. This fuck…”_

 

It’s a difficult squeeze inside for Joshua, the break of it, the stretch, and all the while Alec is whimpering, begging for the scrape, the burn, and the sweet, delicious pain.

Alec always gets what he wants.

 

 

 

End

 


End file.
